


Demon's Blood

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Dwight Parker had been happily married to a beautiful woman named Sherry. That is until they ran from Negan along with Negan’s soon to be wife. He'd had to give Sherry over to Negan when they'd gotten back. And took a red hot iron to the side of his face. Now though, he finds solace in another… a street and apocalypse hardened, crossbow carrying biker by the name of Daryl Dixon. But will Daryl be a willing participant?





	Demon's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, wish I did. No copywrite infringement intended. Making no money, this is for fun.

Daryl had been left in the pitch black cell for far too long. He knew he'd screwed up in trying to bring Negan down, and now he was paying for it. That's not to mention the fact that he had a blindfold on so anytime the door was opened, he still couldn't see anything but blackness. He was tied to a wooden chair completely naked, that much he did know. He lifted his head hearing the door open.

Dwight had sort of taken to Daryl. The man reminded him a lot of himself, before things went to shit. Perhaps that's why he had went into his cell to see him. Daryl was so strong willed and refused to break for anyone for any reason. He didn't speak but he sat in the corner of the room simply watching Daryl after shutting the door.

Daryl couldn't hear anything once the door was shut. He looked around a bit, straining to hear something even the sound of breathing but he couldn't. “Hello?” He asked hoarsely. “I know you're in here. Who are you and what do you want?”

Dwight didn't speak. Not at first. He kept silent, watching Daryl. In truth, he kind of felt bad for Daryl, having to put up with Negan's shit. But, that was the price you paid for defying the man. At least Daryl didn't have a wife he'd been forced to hand over to the man. After some time, he spoke. “How do you do it?”

“Dwight?” Daryl asked, turning his head into the direction of the voice. “How do I do what?” His voice with confused, curious. 

“How do you keep resisting him?” Dwight asked in a hushed voice as if he thought Negan might be standing just outside the door. 

“I'm assuming you mean Negan.” Daryl said giving his head a tilt before straightening it again. “I fight because I have to. I can't just give in. Never have, to anyone. I ain't nobody's bitch and Negan's gonna learn that.”

“You honestly think you can beat him?” Dwight asked with a scoff in voice. “No one can beat Negan. If you try, you get hurt. Can't tell me the last week alone in here hasn't affected you Dixon.”

“Affected me?” Daryl asked and huffed. “If my old man couldn't break me as a kid, Negan sure as fucking hell can't. Ain't a damn thing Negan has put me through that I haven't already proved I can survive.” 

Dwight went silent again, watching him then sighed. “Wish I had your strength.” He muttered. “I tried to defy him once. Lost my wife. No she's not dead she's… “ he fell silent again, shaking his head though Daryl couldn't see it. 

“Sherry belongs to Negan.” Daryl said in a gentle manner. He wasn't saying it to hurt Dwight, but stating the truth. “He's made that perfectly clear, more than once. Why the hell did you come back here?”

Dwight leaned his head against the wall of the cell and sighed. “It's what Sherry wanted. She talked me into it. Said, things would be better. That she was sure Negan would forgive us… he did…” 

Daryl could hear the brokenness in Dwight's voice. He could tell it was hard for him to talk about. “Yeah.” He said. “After he fucked up half your face and stole your wife. You really think she likes fucking him instead of you?”

Dwight frowned. “We don't talk about what they do. I know he sleeps with her. She knows I can't stop him… not if I want to live. He doesn't force it, she does it willing.”

“But does she want to?” Daryl insisted. “Does she actually want to fuck him or does she do it just to keep you alive? You understand that's blackmail and rape, right?”

“Negan doesn't rape.” Dwight replied. “I won't deny the possibility of blackmail, but he doesn't rape.” Though it was evident in his voice that he had his own thoughts on the matter. “Besides, I try to stop him… he'll kill me and keep her anyway.”

“You miss her, don't you?” Daryl asked with a small grin. “She's very pretty Dwight. I mean that.”

“Yeah.” Dwight agreed. “Yeah she is. And yes, I do miss her. Every day. When I see him kissing her… or… her kissing him… it doesn't matter. She's his wife now.” 

A silence passed between them then after several minutes, Dwight spoke again. “You know, they say when you take away one of the senses, the others heighten to accommodate.” He said as he stood and Daryl could hear him step closer. 

“What's your point?” Daryl asked turning his head in the direction of the footsteps. “What are you getting at Dwight?” He asked again when he was met with silence. 

Dwight didn't speak but knelt in front of Daryl. Keeping as quiet as possible as he pressed his lips to Daryl's soft exposed cock.

Daryl let out a moan of surprise and twisted in the chair, trying to close his legs but they were bound to the chair legs, forcing them to stay open. “Don't do that!” He said sharply. 

But Dwight did it again causing Daryl to groan softly. “Feels pretty good doesn't it Dixon?” He asked Daryl quietly. “It's just the two of us, you don't have to hide it.”

Daryl growled but nodded his head. “Yes.” He admitted. “Been quite some time since someone touched me like that. But doesn't mean I want it.”

Dwight chuckled softly. “But you do.” He said softly. “How could you not? It's been quite a while since you had any hasn't it?” He asked.

Daryl swallowed but nodded. “It has been. But I don't open up to people in that manner easily. I can't. Been through too damn much for that.”

Dwight smiled and nodded though Daryl couldn't see it. He gently started rubbing Daryl's inner thighs. Leaning inward, he kissed at each one before kissing at Daryl's cock head again.

Daryl shuddered and his breath came out stuttering. He swallowed hard, last man that tried to touch him like this, Daryl left him to bleed out in the woods while in a hunting trip. But he resisted the urge. The only reason for that was he knew Dwight was lonely and as long as Dwight was gentle and didn't try to force him, Daryl would allow it.

Dwight kissed along Daryl's cock, flicking his tongue against the skin here and there and grinned as Daryl slowly hardened for him. 

Daryl let out small pleasured sounds. It was true what they said, whoever this THEY actually was. Diminish one sense, the others heighten. He was more sensitive.

Dwight smiled gently as he slid his lips down around Daryl's cock and started sucking on it. Listening to the sounds Daryl made. Each moan, groan, and stuttering gasp making his own cock twitch and harden.

Soon, the only sounds that could be heard were the wet noises or Dwight's sucking and licking and Daryl's moans and pleas for more. “D… hmmm. This ain't enough. Mmm, I need more.”

Dwight pulled off Daryl's cock long enough to speak. “If I untie you, I'm setting on the chair and I want you to set on my cock and ride it, I'm going to fill your ass with my cum!”

Daryl nodded his agreement. He allowed Dwight to untie him then felt Dwight guide him with his hands on Daryl's arms, to where they were setting with Daryl on top of Dwight. 

“I slipped out some lubricant from Negan’s room the other day, let me get some on then you can start.” Dwight told him as he snapped open the line bottle and poured some into his hand the down from the top of Daryl's ass crack letting it run between the skin of Daryl's ass as he lubricated his own cock with a soft groan. Two fingers of his free hand inserted some of the liquid into Daryl's ass. 

Daryl squirmed a bit on Dwight's lap. The sensations to his lower body felt so good with him not able to see what was happening, only feeling it. “D… please.” He whispered.

Dwight chuckled. “Does it hurt?” He asked softly, he didn't really want to hurt Daryl, he wanted this to feel good, for them both that's why he was being so gentle as he pumped his fingers in and out of Daryl's ass.

Daryl bit down on his lower lip, trying to stifle the moan that threatened to come out. He shook his head. “N-no.” He said shaking his head. “Mmm, feels good actually.” He admitted. 

“Good.” Dwight said gently and continued for a bit before slipping his fingers out if Daryl's ass and lining his cock head up against it. “Ready?” He asked.

Daryl wet his lips and a small groan slipped out he nodded. “Mmm, yeah. Please, D. Do it please.” He wasn't really begging, but fuck it felt so good. Honestly, Daryl couldn't ever remember a time sex had felt this good to him, then again, he hadn't slept with many. His father when he'd come home from hunting and was drunk, and his brother Merle when his father made him or when Merle was high on drugs or drunk. In fact, he couldn't remember it ever really feeling good so this was actually kind of nice. Maybe that's why he was responding to it so easily. 

Dwight was slow, took his time with Daryl as he started sliding into Daryl's ass. Pressing into him inch by inch until he was about half way in he slowly started moving his hips as his kissed up and down Daryl's neck, one hand lowering to wrap around Daryl's cock, stroking him. 

Daryl shuddered and let out a moan of pleasure, his hips slowly rocking to meet with Dwight in an uneven rhythm. All he could hear was his own moans as they slipped out of his mouth. “Ah! Oh D. Mmm fuck.”

“If you're good,” Dwight whispered into Daryl's ear as he started moving a bit faster inside Daryl, “I might be able to convince Negan to let you out tomorrow.” He then gave his hips a sharp thrust.

Daryl went to speak, but as he did, Dwight thrust up into him sharply and he gasped, his eyes widening and he let out a loud moan. 

Dwight chuckled as he thrust up into him again, listening to the way Daryl moaned for him as he started stroking him harder and faster, jerking Daryl off at the same time as fucking him. 

Daryl shuddered at Dwight’s touch. Fuck, Dwight knew how to get to him! And it wasn't long until a spurt of pre-cum slipped out of his cock. “Mmm, D.” He moaned as he fucked into Dwight's hand now. “Fuck you're going to make me cum!” 

“Do it Daryl!” Dwight whispered seductively into Daryl's ear. “Cum for me!” He thrust into Daryl quicker and harder, going in deep and before long he grunted as he came inside Daryl's ass with Daryl following soon after. 

He pulled out of Daryl’s ass and laughed as he shoved Daryl onto the floor. “Damn, you're a good fuck Dixon!” Dwight said smirking, though he knew Daryl couldn't see it, he'd hear the sneer in his voice. “Not rape when you want it sweetheart, and you definitely wanted that! We'll have to fuck again later!” 

As he spoke, Dwight grabbed Daryl by his hair and forced him into the chair again, he tied him up and kissed him roughly. “Don't worry I'll talk to Negan. Maybe this can become a regular thing between us.”

Daryl gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out as Dwight's entire demeanor suddenly changed. He growled as he was tied back up. “Didn't our talk mean nothing to you Dwight!?” He snarled and struggled against his bonds.

“Yes.” Dwight said clicking on a flashlight so he could dress. He was silent as he dressed then he clicked the light off and spoke again, hand on the door of Daryl’s cell. “That's why I'm going to tell Negan you've agreed to be my lover. And you're going to go with it, if you want out of here soon.” He opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him and restarted the music they'd been using in Daryl. 

Dwight could hear Daryl cursing him out and sighed. He looked down. He would never truly earn Daryl's love, but he might be able to help get him out of trouble with Negan. “I'm sorry Daryl.” He whispered as he turned and walked off. “This is the only way.” 

Daryl’s screams soon subsided and he fell silent save for the sobs that wracked his body. He was exhausted, beaten, being deprived of his senses and honestly felt like he was going crazy. He just wanted to be home… with Rick and Carl… Michonne… Maggie… Aaron and Eric. Hell, even Eugene would be better than this. It was sometime later he drifted off into a restless sleep, having cried so much he couldn't stay awake any longer. He could only hope tomorrow would be better.


End file.
